1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stretch film comprising a base consisting of a film material, and a multitude of holes formed in the base, the holes extending in several rows, in essence, in parallel to each other and in a main direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of perforated plastic stretch films is known in the packaging of pallets, straw bales, fruit, etc., in order to allow adequate stretchability as well as ventilation of the items to be packaged. A prestretched plastic stretch film is known from EP-820 856 A1, wherein holes are generated by utilizing a thermal irradiation method without touching the film and, thus, without wasting the film, e.g. in the form of perforations. The production method described therein is, for example, also utilized in the production of plastic nets, such as they are described in DE 100 27 527 A1.
Perforated stretch films may pose the problem of tears developing at the edges of the holes when the stretch film is stretched at a future point. These tears do not only disturb the outer appearance of the film but may also form the starting point of a complete tearing, at least, however, of a considerable weakening of the film.
The invention aims at specifying a stretch film permitting high stretching rates without the film tearing at the edges of the holes. This task is solved according to the invention, a stretch film comprising a base consisting of a film material, and a multitude of holes that are formed in the base, the holes extending in several rows in parallel to each other and in a main direction so that at least one layer of strips consisting of a film material and extending in the main direction is attached to the base between the rows of holes.
Preferred further developments of the invention are specified in the dependent claims.